Secrets Unlimited (story)
:This article is about the story. For the featured team, see Secrets Unlimited. Secrets Unlimited is the second of three stories in ''Scooby-Doo'' #133, by DC Comics. It was preceded by Hot Time in the Temple Tonight, and followed by Velma's Monsters of the World: The Calchona. Premise The gang encounters a rival group of crime-solvers, who stage their actions for a reality TV show. Synopsis Insert details here. Characters Main characters: * ** Scooby-Doo ** Shaggy Rogers ** Fred Jones ** Daphne Blake ** Velma Dinkley Supporting characters: * None Villains: * Waxy Monster * Secrets Unlimited ** Fernando ** Snappy ** Secrets Unlimited redhead ** Secrets Unlimited brainy girl ** Snookie Loo * Secrets Unlimited producer Other characters: * Rick * Evan * Cameraman Locations * Television studio ** Last Man Standing set ** What Won't You Do? set ** Secrets Unlimited set *** Secret Sanctum of Silence set * Hotel ** Mystery Inc.'s room Objects * Snookie Snacks Vehicles * TBA Suspects Culprits Notes/trivia * TBA Cultural references * The Secrets Unlimited team uses a planning room with a cone of silence, as in the spy sitcom, Get Smart, starring Don Adams. Reprints * ''Scooby-Doo, Where Are You?'' #82 (June 2017) Coloring mistakes * None known. Inconsistencies/continuity errors and/or goofs/oddities * None known. Reception "So like, I guess we're needed after all!"--Shaggy Scooby-Doo, Where Are You? is considered the indisputable canon of Scooby-Doo fans, but things get murky when fans discuss the shows that came after. Recently, thanks to the popularity of the Scooby-Doo movies, which I recommend for any fan of Scooby-Doo, Scooby and the Gang returned for What's New Scooby-Doo? This series slightly tweaked and updated the formula as well as the characters. It was a mostly worthy successor to Scooby-Doo, Where Are You?sic, unlike any Scrappy-Doo era show and the banal A Pup Named Scooby-Doo. In "Secrets Unlimited" Jack Briglio asks the question that almost every Scooby-Doo fan dreads. What if the networks decided to use Scooby-Doo, Where Are You? as the plagiaristic template for a new group of mystery solvers? I'm not talking the beloved Goober and the Ghost-Chasers or Clue Club either. First you get a smug, smarmy mimbo replacing Fred. Two curvy hotties whose dress sense is more obviously sexy fill the slots of Daphne and Velma; there also seems to be some sexual innuendo between the two and the faux Freddie. A motivated literal dude with a soulpatch takes the place of the overtly cowardly Shaggy, and the cartoony Scooby goes to the dogpound. A gorgeous, primped German shepherd eats low-fat Scooby Snack substitutes in this new crime solving clique. Although the Gang contend with an interestingly designed monster, the mystery's secondary to the friction between the real Mystery Inc. and their "hipper" doppelgangers. What I like about the sparks is that while the team clearly feels neglected, the presence of Secrets Unlimited doesn't cripple them with doubt and despair, the cliché reaction. Instead, the upstarts galvanize Mystery Inc. into cohesive action. Our sleuths soon determine the reality behind the facade, and they wrap things up in a professional classic manner.Ray Tate in Line of Fire Reviews Quotes References }} Category:DC Comics stories